


Make him sing

by GodOfWar



Category: Mulan (1998), Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, I'm not sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Smut, You are welcome, as it came out of nowhere, but from a vague irritation that it did not exists anywhere where I could see it, for the first time in like forever, give it to him babe, this kinda made me giddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfWar/pseuds/GodOfWar
Summary: Mulan has her happy ever after. Everything is perfect except...you shouldn't wonder about cooking dinner when your husband is trying to have his way with you, yes?
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120
Collections: To remember and cherish





	Make him sing

As story goes, Mulan thinks, this was the happy ending. She had saved China, _twice_. Served in the army, fallen in love, nearly married a prince and then, finally, got married while dressed to the nines while holding a hand of a man in his underwear - an event witnessed by thousands of people in hostile kingdom.

It was the married part she was so endlessly happy about, mostly because her husband was _Shang_. A man who knew her, respected her, allowed her her space an, a thing she was most grateful for - he did not try to change her.

She did, anyway. Not for him of course and not for anyone else, really, but she did because time and circumstances change all humans in ways big and small and she was not an exception. There were things she started appreciate more. A cup of tea in the early mornings, those days shared with her husband after their daily training. Her mother's cooking and all her attempts to help her daughter master that elusive art. Mulan already knew that that kitchen knife was sitting in her hand better as a weapon then a tool to chop the vegetables with, but she tried anyway. She started to cherish the silence shared with her father more and felt blessed by his unending support when Mulan's mind chased darker thoughts and echoed with clash of steel.

War changes things. So does love.

And now that she lived through the first and was softly steeped in the second, she admitted to herself that the life she had now was a life worth living. Traditional marriage would have suited her ill but, thank the ancestors, her relationship was anything but. 

Except, to be honest with herself, she never thought that sex could be this...boring.

And that perhaps those thoughts shouldn't form when your handsome, wonderful husband was so very gently patting you over like you were a spooked horse and trying to lick your naked breasts.

It wasn't unpleasurable or unwanted. Perfectly fine, actually and every time before had her body nicely relaxed, but...it was nothing that she couldn't achieve with only one hand while the other unrolled the scrolls she happen to be reading. Every time they ended over covers she could see that Shang was waiting for...something. He wanted. It was all over his face, every time she caught his gaze it would be there. Hope. Expectation. He was spurring her for something, needed desperately this unspoken thing, but it remained a secret whatever it was. It was...frustrating. Angering even, that he would not share, would not speak clearly what he wanted. And maybe, just maybe, Mulan had enough. With a firm thought that she would make him sing his wishes to the sky once she was done with him, she hooked one leg behind his and with a heave swapped their places. 

Dark startled eyes looked at her before something in them sharpened. She grasped his wrists. They thumped hard once she pinned them to the covers above his head. His chest stopped moving under the press of her body, his frame tensed and then he melted like a fistful of snow over campfire. Her mouth found his, pressed hard, far harder then any of their kisses before. His mouth opened, slack and soft and panting as he made no move to dislodge her, breathing shakily when her teeth found his jaw. He trembled at the lick on the column of his throat, gasped when her teeth grazed his chin and wailed like a wounded animal when she bit his neck for a first time. 

There was no longer a challenge in his eyes. She hovered over him, crushing his wrists under her weight and looked. His cheeks were splattered with red, mouth grew dark and swollen and butterfly-wing thin eyelids held at half-mast until they closed and his legs opened, slotting her between his tights. Mulan swallowed, finally understanding all the reasons why his wishes remained unspoken and then plunged forward into this new adventure, hands leaving their spots and grazing through dark peaked nipples and tongue fallowing in their wake. Shang's body bowed, pushing up into her mouth. His breath turned to moans as teeth clamped on the soft bit of flesh and dragged it playfully. Soon his legs were up, wrapped around her middle as he tried to undulate and press his warm thick cock against her. She found his hip, holding him roughly up until he settled when she wanted him to and then she opened her hand and let it fall. 

It seemed that it was enough to make him remember words again, because they spilled in a litany of 'yes' fallowed by plaintive 'again' and high pitched 'harder' and she allowed them all to fall from his lips and gifted him with her open palm and teeth and a scratch of her nails until he was writhing under her, confused where to press into her grip or when to escape from its harshness. 

She pressed harder into him, rearranging his limbs and once the muscled half-moons of his buttocks rested nearly on her lap, his legs stretched up and high over her shoulders, she bend him nearly in half, her sword-calloused fingers pushed past his lips and rested on his tongue. He licked at her fingers like a man starving, sucking them in as far as they would go. Saliva pooled on his chin and down on his neck and with a careless gesture she swiped through it with her other hand and smeared it over his pulsing erection, offering him nothing but that barely-there touch.

One can learn unexpected things in the least likely places and Mulan thanked her lucky stars at the things she once listened to with only mortification but now, with a hand wet with spit, was going to do them all and enjoy every minute of it. She let her fingers grow busy and gripped his left leg firmly and smiled at his scream when she bit into his yet unblemished flesh. The angles were awkward, her wrists and neck protested the movements they were forced into as she tamed the wild man in her grasp, but it was worth the hoarse pleads and sobs and tears of pleasure running down Shang's face and disappearing in his tousled hair. 

There was a feeling, building slowly in her stomach, that convinced her of one thing. She certainly loved to make him sing.

**Author's Note:**

> Came to be after reading some very poor 'throbbing manhood' and 'swaying damsel' kind of a deal. 
> 
> Makes me wonder why the first NSFW story I've ever published is, of all things, _Mulan_...go figure


End file.
